Elle se rappellait
by Astharothe
Summary: Elle observait son reflet dans la glace, elle avait bien grandis depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle repensa alors aux dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées avec nostalgie.


Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction :)

Voici donc une histoire sur Harry Potter (oui je me met à écrire sur ce thème dix mille ans après tout le monde ^^).

Pour ce qui est de Fairy Tail et Tortue Ninja, j'ai je ne sais combien de fiction en cours, mais je ne les posterais que lorsqu'elles seront finies (ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas ^^).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Elle se regardait dans la glace, repensant à ce qu'avait été sa vie ces dernières années.

D'abord la joie lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de l'école de magie Poudlard, puis l'excitation lorsqu'elle avait acheté sa baguette, ses livres et sa robe de sorcier sur le chemin de traverse. Elle se rappela son appréhension sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 lorsqu'elle était monté pour la toute première fois dans le Poudlard Express, rencontrant les sorciers et sorcières qu'elle allait côtoyer pendant les sept années suivantes.

Son esprit se laissa aller au souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le château se dresser devant elle, ses lumières se reflétant dans le lac noir. Elle en avait entendu parler, mais aucun mot n'aurais jamais pu exprimer la vraie beauté, mystérieuse et fabuleuse que dégageait l'école. Elle étouffa un rire en repensant au choixpeau, quelle aventure !

Son esprit s'égara ensuite sur les lieux qu'elle avait découvert, plus fabuleux et magiques les uns que les autres, elle se souvint des professeurs, Albus Dumbledor, directeur de l'école, Minerva Mcgonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Griffondor. Le professeur Rogue bien sûr, maître des potions et directeur des Serpentard, Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien des clefs et des lieu et garde chasse de l'école, le professeur Chourrave, qui enseignait la botanique et dirigeait les Poufsouffles, Mrs Pomfresh infirmière émérite de l'école, le professeur Trelawney dont les divinations souvent douteuse se révélaient parfois d'une importance capitale, Mr Flitwick directeur des Serdaigles enseignant les sortilèges et il y en avait tant d'autres, certains de passages certains disparus.

Elle se souvint de ses camarades aussi, ceux de sa maison, ceux qu'elle avait rencontré en cours ou dans les couloirs. Ses aînés, puis ses cadets, qu'elle avait aidé du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle repensa au cris lors des matchs de Quidditch, aux rires après une farce des jumeaux, aux pleurs aussi après une énième insulte d'un vert. Son sourire se teinta de nostalgie en repensant à certains de ses camarades morts trop tôt dans un guerre qui aurait pu être évitée si les bonnes personnes avait fait les bons choix au bon moment.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se souvenait de cette dernière bataille. Elle avait détruit ce lieu qu'elle avait considéré pendant longtemps comme sa deuxième maison. Elle se souvint les hurlements, les sorts, la fumée, la poussière, les gravas, les explosions mais surtout, elle se rappela les morts. Une autre larme rejoins la précédente, ils avaient tant perdu ce jour là, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Lavande, Fred et tant d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas eut le plaisir de connaître assez. Elle repensa aussi à Sirius, à fol-oeil, à Cedric Diggory, à James et Lily Potter et au professeur Rogue, tous victime d'une querelle qui n'avait pas mérité tant de sacrifice.

Elle sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et une tête se loger sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien mon amour ? Demanda l'homme qui venait de la rejoindre.

-Oui, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, je...je me souvenait seulement de ce qu'avait été notre vie à tous ces dernières années.

-Oh...je vois, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme, j'y repense aussi parfois, je pense à eux…

-Parfois je me demande à quoi ressemblerait notre vie si cette guerre n'avait jamais eut lieu, soupira t-elle.

-Moi aussi, mais j'aime à penser que malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé, elles nous ont permis de devenir ce que nous sommes actuellement, qui sait ce que nous serions devenu sans elles.

-Je sais, je sais...mais j'ai peur...j'aimerais que sa vie soit plus simple et plus joyeuse que celle que nous avons vécu...dit-elle tout bas en posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondis par la présence d'un petit être.

-Elle le sera, notre enfant a la meilleure mère qui puisse exister, il ira dans cette école ou nous avons passé notre adolescence, il rencontrera des amis précieux, des ennemis aussi sans aucun doute, il deviendra une personne dont nous serons plus que fiers. Et quand, à quelques jours de devenir parent, il se rappellera comme nous de sa vie depuis son entrée à Poudlard, je te promet qu'il n'y aura aucune peur, aucune douleur, aucune crainte dans ses souvenirs. J'en suis sûr parce que notre enfant va naître dans un monde en paix et entouré d'une famille aimante.

La femme sourit, son époux avait raison, leur enfant ne connaîtrait pas les malheurs qui avait marqué leurs dernières années à l'école. Ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, et quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans les prochaines années, jamais elle ou son mari ne laisseraient arriver quoique ce soit à leur enfant.

-Un jour toi aussi tu connaîtra ce fabuleux endroit, finit la jeune femme en attrapant une photo de Poudlard et en caressant son ventre.

* * *

Alors, qui est cette jeune femme pour vous?


End file.
